


❤️️ 𝕆𝕟𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝕃𝕠𝕧𝕖 ❤️️

by Zosin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, Online Relationship, Reader-Insert, Romance, reader is from europe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zosin/pseuds/Zosin
Summary: You’ve joined a gaming chat group. This boy from japan, Kenma was his name, was pretty much online 24/7. You got good friends with him, your calm nature making it easy for the young boy to befriend with you. Soon his classmate joined the gaming chat, and you found yourself exchanging DM’s with him on a daily bases. A harmless online friendship with Kuroo, soon formed into a long distance relationship.After a good year, you finally decided to visit him, which gave you some unforgettable memories.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 6





	❤️️ 𝕆𝕟𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕖 𝕃𝕠𝕧𝕖 ❤️️

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and I am not caught up with the anime yet. I will try to depict the characters as good as possible, any feedback is welcome! The story is also posted on [my tumblr.](https://soraa-b.tumblr.com/)

You would have never thought that this day would come. It wasn’t that you weren’t excited about the upcoming event, no no. You were more than just excited. Close to being nervous. However, thinking about how it all started made you smile in amusement. You had told yourself at the beginning, that you would never go this far. It was absurd by itself, and every story about long-distance relationships seemed to end either bitter sweet, or continued in an almost movie like way. And you knew, the second case was rather rare. Especially when the distance was as far as from Europe to Japan. 

The reason why you were on a plane on the way to Japan was because you had met someone online. Someone who was important enough for you to go this far.

It all started with you being in a group chat, which was for gaming purposes. Your online name didn’t really expose your gender nor any personal information. You kept a rather low profile, or at least you tried to. But when time passed, you visited the chat daily. It was somewhat refreshing, especially because it had a colorful bunch of people. Some of the people in the group chat became friends of yours and you started to share more about yourself as time went on.

There was this boy called Kenma who was in the chat almost 24/7. He wasn’t the most interactive person but you got along with him well. Especially since he liked playing with you, and game sessions with him were relaxing by itself. He never got anger tantrums, nor was he a sore loser. Somehow he managed to keep his cool, and even if it didn’t go as he liked, it was simply an annoying sigh you could hear from the voice chat. He was an easy going guy to be around and you liked his company. So did Kenma. You never pushed him during games nor started getting intense, even when it was competitive. He liked teaching you new tricks he’d learn and see you improve. Even though he rarely shared anything personal, he knew he could always pop up in your DM’s when he wanted to talk about something. You understood him and were a good listener. And so, you two became good friends.

Time passed and a close friend of his joined the chat. He wasn’t really as active as Kenma, he logged in late in the day to participate in your games mostly. Kuroo Tetsuro was his name. He was very competitive and understood the game mechanics quite quickly. He often came up with new strategies which fascinated you. He seemed like a smart guy, and different than most guys you’ve met who were into video games. Different as in, you wouldn't think he actually liked video games. By the voice chat calls, it was easy to tell that Kuroo and Kenma were very close. You figured they went into the same high school and lived in the same neighbourhood. Especially after you could hear Kuroos voice through Kenmas microphone, scolding him for not preparing for their project and rather gaming with the others.  
Or various conversations between the two about their mutual friends and plans for the next day. 

You caught yourself trying to be online whenever Kuroo was, and whenever you couldn't join the voice call where he was in, you day seemed to drop into a blue mood. This didn’t happen suddenly, though. After Kuroo started to talk with you more and actually DM’d you, you guys chatted almost every day. The way you interacted with Kenma was the first thing he noticed, and Kenma actually thought that you two were quite similar in personality. The blond one didn’t get along with many, but you two were different. He’d already guessed that you and Kuroo would get along well and his guess got proven to be right, when Kenma saw Kuroo texting you through DM’s more frequently. Kuroo knew the exact time when it was morning in your country. He kept the time zone difference in mind and slipped into your DMs with good morning messages whenever he could. Those chit chats developed into a deep friendship and after a good year, some sparks were in the air. Flirts were thrown in the direct messages and instead of joining the group voice call, you two did a private one until one of you fell asleep on the phone.

One whole year of having somewhat of a romantic relationship, you two decided it was time to make a move. If you guys didn’t meet up soon in person, this relationship wouldn’t last long. It was easier to date someone in the area as well as less painful. If this was something serious, you two had to figure something out to make it work. You saved up money and decided to visit him for the summer. Since he was preparing for his graduation as well as for his volleyball games, it was hard for him to actually go visit you. 

And there you were, grabbing your backpack from above your seat to leave the airplane. Your heart started to beat like crazy when you walked into the plane station. You were so close to see the guy you’ve only seen on your phone screen for a year now. He was probably already waiting for you outside in the welcome area. You bit on your lower lip and took a deep breath in. He probably was just as nervous as you were, there was no reason to panic. 

It took you a while to actually find where you could pick up your luggage. The airport was huge and your nervosity fogged your mind. Asking a few people and walking into the wrong direction a few times, you finally saw the sign with the little suitcase on it. Lucky you were successful at spotting your luggage.You struggled to get it off, since it was pretty heavy and it dragged you along a bit. Some friendly man helped you lift your suitcase from the conveyor belt. With a smile you thanked the man and asked him where the exit was. Your accent in your japanese was thick, however he understood you well. You weren’t fluent but it was at a level where you could have normal conversations.

“Ah, thank you very much.” The elderly man gave you a polite smile and nodded. With the directions he gave you, you walked to the exit. Your heart started to beat heavier the closer you got, and you nibbled at your bottom lip. The grip on your suitcase got a bit stronger, even more when you saw the automatic glass door in front of you. You gripped it so tight, that the veins in your hand popped out. You were a nervous wreck.

“He’s behind that glass door…” You thought to yourself. The guy you wanted to see so bad for over a year would be standing there. You’ve been talking about how excited you were to see him for more than a month, and Kenma had told you how fidgety and nervous he got the closer the day came. You knew how he looked like, but would you find him though? What if he wasn’t there? What if he got late or too nervous to show up? You were in Japan by yourself, just to see that person. You didn’t know anyone or how to get anywhere. Sure, you knew the language but besides that, you were pretty much lost in this new country without him.

Some anxiety bubbled up in your stomach and made you feel dizzy. You took a moment to breath and clear your mind. This wasn’t the right time to get anxious. You couldn’t get completely rid of your feelings, but you tried to dim them down a bit. He was probably waiting for you already. You had to go through that glass wall. Standing infront of it and making him wait just made it worse.

“Okay, let’s do this…” Mumbling to yourself, you took all the courage you had to move away from the spot you were glued to. Your breath was going flat as you stepped close enough for the door to separate and expose the unfamiliar faces staring into your direction. You swallowed hard when you searched with your eyes while you walked to the side to avoid crowding the exit door. While you moved away from the door, people around you left and right started to approach the arrived passengers. Families greeting their relatives, couples hugging and kissing each other, and some ordered taxi drivers politely greeting the tourists. There were so many people, you barely could focus on one.

Soon your feet stopped and you looked around, in hopes of spotting Kuroo. You stood close to the wall in the airport, looking like a lost child. You kept looking around, trying to find that one familiar face but it was impossible. Your nervosity made it hard for you to focus and the unfamiliar surroundings just added in.

You started to worry and pulled your phone out of your pocket. After a few attempts of trying to connect with the airport wifi, you sighed defeatedly. You didn’t have a japanese sim card yet and the wifi wasn’t working. “Why now…” You stroke through your hair and yet again, you started to look around. Maybe you shouldn’t have gone so far from the welcoming gate. With a worried gaze you turned to the glass door. But what if you move from this spot, and he won’t find you at all? What if you got lost? He wasn’t able to contact you through your phone after all. Your thoughts made you panic a little, however you didn’t move from your spot, in hopes he would see you. Because you surely couldn’t spot the bedhead. 

Luckily though, you stood out a bit. You came from a different continent after all and your features surely showed that. It was easier for Kuroo to find you, even though his bed hair was quite unusual as well. And so he did. He wasn’t standing all too far from the exit area and he actually came way before your flight landed. Thinking about being late and having you stand there alone waiting for him made him anxious, therefore he arrived extra early. He’d been waiting for a good hour by now and has been just as a nervous wreck as you were. Even more when he finally spotted you. You didn’t seem to notice him, since you faced another direction while you nibbled at your lower lip, clearly concerned and confused.

He exhaled from his mouth, and was about to make the first step. Well, he tried. Seeing you in the distance made him nervous and hesitant. He’d been waiting for this moment for months. Anxiety hit him randomly from time to time, making him a bit insecure about the relationship you two had. What if you didn’t like him? What if you would cancel your flight because you changed your mind? What if you didn’t show up at all and messed with him? What if his expectations of your visit would be stomped to the ground? His mind was fogged the whole week, so much that his performance during training was lacking. He ate more than usual and slept less. He tried meditating, talking to Kenma about it, drank some herbal teas his father recommended for stress, but nothing worked. Even running to keep his mind busy didn’t help at all. And now, he saw you. Right over there. You stood there with your hoodie and tired eyes, looking around searching for him. 

“Cmon Tetsu...get your shit together…”, he thought and took one last deep breath, before he moved away from his spot. This was not the moment to get anxious about it. You were so close now, he couldn’t let those thoughts stop him. Kuroo quickly approached you, not wanting to make you wait any longer.

“Y/N?”

When he called your name out you turned, but looked into the wrong direction again and blinked in confusion. You swear you just heard him. When you looked again, you could finally spot him. Your facial features instantly formed into a big smile and your heart seemed to jump out of your rib cage. There he was, standing right infront of you. He approached you with a bright smile and opened up his arms. Kuroo wanted to say something, but the moment made his words get stuck in his throat.

Without thinking you closed the distance and melted into a welcoming hug. His arms wrapped around you tightly. You could hear his heart beating at a quick pace, and feel his hands grip the fabric of your hoodie. The smell of him and the warmth of his chest caused you to do the same. You’ve been daydreaming about this moment so many times, it being real was simply overwhelming. So overwhelming that tears built in your eyes and sobs escaped your throat. 

You loved this young man, so much that you’d never thought you could see him in person. The long distance was painful and knowing it could have fallen apart if you wouldn’t have met up, broke you. Maybe it was silly, but the bond you two created online was strong. Maybe the strength came from you being so far away and having to savor every little moment. Nothing was for granted. Simply knowing you could hear his voice for a few minutes before his training session would begin, was something you treasured. And now, actually being able to experience him in person, made your emotions go wild. 

Kuroo was in the same boat as you were, you felt his broad shoulders shake a little when he held you. It was a mixture of happy laughs and sobs. His hand was stroking your back while his face was nuzzled into the crook of your neck. Being able to hold you overwhelmed him. He’d been thinking about it none stop the moment you told him you could visit. He wondered how it would feel having your small form against his. How it would be having your arms wrapped around him and your face pressed against his chest. Well, now he knew, and it was one of the best feelings he’d ever experienced. 

You two stood there for a long moment, trying to comprehend what just happened. After a while, you felt his arms loosen around you, indicating that he wanted to pull away. You sniffed and wiped the tears on your cheek before you pulled away a bit. Even though his grip was loose on you, his hands didn’t leave you. They were laying on your hips while he looked down at you.

“...you're smaller than I thought you'd be.”

His comment made you laugh and it broke the ice of the emotional moment. The sound of your laughter made his heart melt within seconds. Of course he’d seen you like this before, but it was different in person. So much better. And you were so much more beautiful than he’d dream about. The way your smile reached your eyes and your soft lips pulled up. It was adorable in so many ways. God, he was in love with you. The feeling in his chest proved it. “That’s the first thing you say to me? Seriously Tetsu.” You shook your head and pushed a few strands of hair behind your ear. He couldn’t stop smiling, your accent was even better. Fucking hell it was adorable. He could listen to you all day. Actually, he was able to do just that. Now that you were with him.

“Sorry sorry. So, how was your flight? You look tired.” You nodded and leaned your forehead against his chest. He was right, you were really exhausted from the flight, and the emotional breakdown you had when you landed added in. “I am, is your place far from here Tetsu?” Kuroo clicked his tongue and faced you with a soft smile. You saying his name was music in his ears. He was head over heels for you. “Luckily not. The train leaves in the airport, just a few stops to where I live. My dad will pick us up there.” You hummed in response and pulled away with a jawn. You couldn’t wait to fall into bed and rest a bit, the travel really drained you. “Dinner is already prepared at home. Let’s head to the train station, yea?”

You nodded with a slightly sleepy smile and let him grab your suitcase. His other hand was quick at searching for your hand and taking it into his. You looked at your fingers interlocked and couldn’t help but squeeze his hand a bit. This was what you two always talked about. All the talks about holding hands, cuddling and kissing was finally becoming true. Feeling his warm rough palm against yours caused butterflies in your stomach. It felt so right and your hand fit perfectly into his. His thumb stroking over the back of your hand didn’t stay unnoticed. Those little gestures of love were something you couldn’t talk about. Neither the loving smile he gave you, or how close he walked to you, causing your arms to touch. Exactly those moments made it worth traveling so far just to meet him. They made the moment more special and unique, and it were those moments you were missing while sitting in front of the screen talking to each other.


End file.
